


Christmas Ornaments

by 67_Impala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67_Impala/pseuds/67_Impala
Summary: Prompt: “you’ll fall off the ladder if you decorate the Christmas tree like that.”





	Christmas Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy Holidays! This is a prompt from an anon on tumblr asking me to write this. I'm really nervous because this is actually my first fanfic...ever.  
> You either die reading fan fiction or live long enough to become a writer.  
> LOL, anyway. I hope you enjoy and it isn't too terrible. Feedback and comments are very welcomed.

“You’ll fall off the ladder if you decorate the christmas tree like that.” Eren said playfully into his cup of hot chocolate. He was leaning back on their couch, enjoying the view of his boyfriends ass as he struggled to place decorations around the top of the christmas tree. 

 

“Well if  _ someone  _ would get off his shitty ass and  _ help _ I wouldn’t be struggling.” Levi huffed, sending Eren a quick side glare.. 

 

“You’re only struggling because you’re short...” Eren mumbled.

 

_ “What?” _

 

“Nothing!” He said quickly, using his mug to hide his smirk. “And I did help! I put up the lights and you put up the ornaments, that was the deal.” When it came to decorating for the holidays, they both decided to evenly split the jobs. Levi did half the decorating and Eren did the other half. Which of course just meant Levi following after him and fixing his ‘mistakes’. When they first started dating, this would annoy the brunette to no end. But now, he actually found his boyfriends slight obsession to make things ‘perfect’ and clean endearing. “The tree looks fine Levi, just leave it as it is.”

 

“No. These stupid ornaments need to be evenly spaced and- godammit, there are two red ones next to each other. Why did we have to have a seven fucking foot Christmas tree?” He grumbled and stretched to move the ornament. The wooden ladder he was standing on tilting precariously to one side. Eren set his mug down and stood up with a worried expression on his face. 

 

“Here, just let me do it.” Eren insisted, stepping up behind his lover.

“I almost got it, i just need to-” His sentence was cut short, interrupted by a string of cuss words as the stepladder tipped to far, sending the raven tumbling backwards. After a few seconds and a loud ‘thud’ the two men hit the wooden floor. It was actually just Eren who hit the floor, and Levi landing on top of him, knocking the air out of his chest with a quiet ‘oof’.

 

“Shit! Eren, are you okay?” The older man quickly asked, propping himself up on his hands and knees to take his weight off the other. Eren opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling softly.

 

“Hey Levi, I think you just fell for me.” The man’s expression immediately changed from concerned-about-my-boyfriend to I-can’t-believe-this-idiot. With a huff, he shifted to move away and stand but Eren swiftly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and  _ pulled _ . Making Levi collapse back on top of the brunette. He looked down and saw his lovers brilliant gold eyes looking back up at him with adoration. His usual shit-eating grin was a gentle, fond smile. “Hey Levi…” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Merry Christmas” He said softly, but Levi knew his lover well enough to hear the silent, _ ‘I love you’ _ . Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned down and kissed Eren, slow and sweet.  _ ‘...I love you too brat’. _

  
  
  



End file.
